Je peux le faire !
by Van Merwan 'CraftStudian
Summary: Une lycéenne ne sait pas ce qu'elle compte faire dans sa vie. Plus jeune, elle souhaitait faire des jeux vidéos, mais ce désir a été refoulé après avoir été déçue de ses tentatives et sous la pression de sa famille qui voulait qu'elle fasse un vrai métier. Cependant, la découverte d'un jeu va lui redonner confiance et offrir un second souffle à sa passion.
1. Un pinceau tombé du ciel

Un nouveau message était apparu sur le fil d'actualité de Fanny, il s'agissait d'un retweet de la part d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était un lien vers un article de Game Side Story, un site spécialisé dans les jeux-vidéos et ce qui gravite autour. Fatiguée après une longue journée au lycée, la jeune fille se disait qu'elle avait bien besoin de se détendre en découvrant un nouveau jeu. D'après le site, le jeu se présentait comme prometteur…

Malgré son nom, CraftStudio n'était pas un clone de Minecraft ou d'Infiminer. Apparemment il s'agissait d'un logiciel de création de jeux-vidéos avec de nombreux outils intégrés. Il y avait un système de création de cartes de jeu en posant des cubes comme sur Minecraft, mais il y avait aussi un système de modélisation semblable à Blender, mais avec seulement des cubes. En gros, le concept de cube, unité facile à manipuler, était étendu à tous les domaines de la création de jeu vidéo, le logiciel se voulant ainsi être accessible comme le jeu de Mojang.

Quelque chose surprit Fanny dans cet article : le rédacteur et l'auteur de CraftStudio considéraient que ce logiciel était un jeu. Pourtant, en se souvenant de ses expériences passées avec divers game makers, la conception d'un jeu vidéo lui semblait vraiment pas ludique ! S'il n'y avait pas un langage de programmation, il fallait retenir un ensemble de fonctions prédéfinies qui étaient à la fois trop nombreuses et pas assez diverses pour pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut.  
_« Si tu arrives à me convaincre que faire un jeu peut être aussi amusant que de jouer à un jeu, je t'achète. »_ pensa-t-elle en cliquant sur le lien de téléchargement de la version gratuite.

Si Fanny avait pris le temps de lire le site officiel de CraftStudio, elle aurait su la nécessité de créer un compte afin de démarrer le jeu, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'irriter une fois le jeu installé. Malgré sa fougue, Fanny comprit rapidement qu'un système de compte était tout à fait normal pour un jeu qui se veut communautaire en ligne.

Une fois connectée au jeu, Fanny fut très surprise : alors qu'elle s'attendant à une ergonomie à la Open Office ou Game Maker, l'interface était relativement "clean". La partie supérieure de l'écran n'était pas noyée de boutons : seul un minimum étaient affichés et ils étaient repartis sur l'écran en fonction de leur domaine d'usage. Au lieu que des outils de développement lui sautent à l'écran, elle voyait une sorte de portail semblable à ceux des sites communautaires : il y avait un fil d'actualité, un lien vers un forum, un wiki et divers réseaux sociaux. Divers jeux faits avec CraftStudio étaient directement testables, d'autres pouvaient être achetés dans un magasin intégré !  
_« J'espère que l'aspect communautaire ne se limite pas à cette façade »_

Dans un angle de l'écran se trouvait un système de liste d'amis. _« Un système d'amis ? C'est une sorte de réseau social ? »_ se demandait Fanny. Elle était plus habituée à voir ce genre de choses dans les jeux en ligne multijoueurs où jouer en équipe apportait de nombreux avantages en expérience ou en objets rares. Du coup, elle se demanda à quoi bon pouvait servir ce système au sein même du jeu. Pourquoi ne pas simplement utiliser Skype ?

Travailler en équipe pour réaliser un jeu, ça se fait tous les jours.  
Mais au sein d'un même logiciel intégratif, ça c'était plutôt nouveau.  
_« Bon, assez réfléchi, je n'ai pas besoin de potes, voyons ce que le truc peut faire concrètement. »_


	2. C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

D'un clic décidé, Fanny pénétra dans le Community Hub. Il s'agissait un musée géant où des milliers de modèles, cartes et d'autres créations étaient disposés les uns à la suite des autres et à la vue de tous. Le CH était le projet principal de CraftStudio et chaque nouveau joueur est amené à découvrir cet endroit unique en son genre un moment ou un autre.

« Observer les créations de milliers d'anonymes, voilà de quoi évaluer le potentiel de ce soft » Pour commencer, elle se diriga les modèles, ceux-ci étaient rangés par auteur, mais certains étaient mis en avant pour des raisons inconnues. On y trouvait de tout : des meubles, de l'électroménager, des animaux virtuels ou réels, mais aussi créations inspirés de films de science-fiction dont un AT-AT géant provenant de Star Wars. Fanny cliqua sur le modèle de Mattht pour le voir de plus près.

Un nouvel onglet s'ouvrit, dessus la lycéenne constata que tous les modèles étaient effectivement uniquement composés de cubes déplacés, étirés et pivotés. L'existence d'un unique élément de base ne semblait pas pour autant nuire à la qualité des créations : Avec suffisamment de blocs, n'importe quel robot pouvait être ressemblant.  
_« Les cubes, c'est pratique pour faire des robots, mais si jamais je veux faire quelque-chose avec plus de courbes ? »_

Elle cliqua alors sur un autre modèle, il s'agissait du Crocodile de Pixel-boy  
_« Alors là, on est très loin du réalisme, j'imagine qu'en utilisant CraftStudio, il ne faut pas le vouloir… »_  
Fanny pensa alors aux jeux du Nintendo 64 où les polygones des différents modèles étaient bien visibles, mais ici qu'avec des cubes. Par exemple une jambe du crocodile était constituée d'un unique cube, mais étendu sur sa longueur. Afin de pallier au manque de rondeur le créateur a joué sur la luminosité : en créant un gradient de lumière sur les pixels du modèle, il arrivait à donner une illusion de courbure. Cette technique consistant à jouer directement sur les textures des cubes était appliquée par de nombreuses personnes, mais le résultat était très différent selon les auteurs…

Tout en observant différentes sculptures, Fanny restait étonnée de la diversité des styles. Malgré l'omniprésence des cubes qui fera penser à Minecraft même auprès des plus cultivés, cela ne ressemblait pas à Minecraft. En effet, l'aspect cubique n'était finalement qu'une manière, ce n'était pas un style en soit.  
Le temps passant, elle arrivait de plus en plus facilement à savoir si un modèle était fait par tel ou tel auteur : chaque créateur avait sa manière de créer des cubes, de les agencer et de les texturer.

_« Moi aussi je veux faire un modèle ! Chiche je peux faire mieux que ce sprite de Magicarpe ! »_  
Fanny créa alors un asset qu'elle nomma "Mog", un Mog est une petite créature blanche. Cette forme de chauve-souris est en guerre contre des autruches jaunes pour acquérir la place de mascotte dans les jeux de la série Final Fantasy.

Créer ce mog se révéla plus simple que prévu : il suffisait de créer un cube pour chaque partie du corps de la créature. Un cube pour le pompon, un pour le corps, un pour chaque membre. Pour les yeux, les joues et l'anus, il fallait juste colorier quelques pixels en noir sur la feuille de dessin et déplacer les patrons des différents cubes au bon endroit. En moins d'une heure, le mog était terminé.

Fanny n'en revenait pas : quelque soit le point de vue, par le dessus ou le côté, le mog était beau dans toute sa 3D. Si elle avait eu l'idée de dessiner un Mog sur une feuille de papier, non seulement ça lui aurait pris deux heures, mais elle aurait été face à un torchon qu'elle aurait honte à montrer à ses amies virtuelles de DeviantArt.

_« Sérieux ! J'ai toujours su que j'avais une bonne vision spatiale, pourquoi me suis-je toujours forcée à dessiner alors que ça ne me correspondait pas ! J'ai perdu tellement de temps alors que j'aurais pu faire de nombreux modèles mieux réussis avec le logiciel. »_

_« J'en suis trop fière, je dois tweeter ce modèle »_


	3. Ce qui compte, c'est aimer partager

Comme n'importe qui après les cours, Fanny alluma son ordinateur. Son premier réflexe était de consulter les actualités de ses divers réseaux sociaux. Comme d'habitude, aucun de ses « amis » lui avait envoyé un message sur Facebook. A vrai dire, elle aimerait bien se passer de ce site, mais elle en a besoin pour surveiller ce qui se dit sur elle. Personne n'a mais rien dit sur elle, mais on ne sait jamais.

Elle se connecta ensuite sur Twitter. Si elle utilisait Facebook pour ses contacts réels, Twitter lui servait plutôt à parler anonymement à des personnes d'horizons très différents. Cet anonymat lui permettait d'être plus indépendante, elle pouvait ainsi librement parler de sujets sensibles et saugrenus auprès de personnes plus ou moins recommandables, mais ça lui permettait d'apprendre énormément de choses sur ce qu'elle appelait "Le Monde".

_« Oh, une interaction ! Quelqu'un veut me parler ? »  
CraftStudioFR vous a retweeté  
« Nannnn, tu plaisantes ! »_

Effectivement, le tweet de la veille avait été retwetté. Cela signifiait que potentiellement les 300 followers de CraftStudioFR aient pu voir le screenshot du Mog de Fanny. Quelle surprise ! Alors que Fanny était habituée à être suivie par 30 personnes, son audience avait été multipliée par 10 ! De plus, elle avait gagné dans l'opération deux followers, ce qui signifiait que chacun de ses tweets aura davantage de chances d'être lus.

Ce simple retweet remua les neurones de Fanny :  
_« J'ignorais qu'il existait une communauté de joueurs de CraftStudio sur Twitter, c'est vraiment cool, si je fais un autre truc je pourrais directement leur montrer. »_  
_« … »_  
_« Alors comme ça ce que je fais intéresse des gens ? Je l'ai tweeté parce que j'en étais fière, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que des gens le partage à leur tour. Si j'ai pu servir à quelqu'un d'autre en faisant ce modèle, alors je serais prête à en refaire. »_

Fanny alluma alors CraftStudio. Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir, les modèles n'étant qu'une petite partie du soft. Peut-être était-elle davantage douée au mapping ou à la programmation ? Cela lui tardait d'essayer.

Beaucoup de gens étaient connectés au Community Hub, sur le chat général certains débattaient sur la différence entre la citrouille et le potiron. Soudain, une modératrice du CH écrivit :  
_« hey Fanny, c'est bien toi qui a fait le Mog ? »_  
_« Oui, c'est bien moi. »_ répondit-elle.  
_« Félicitations, il est réussi. »_ tapa alors la modératrice.  
_« je l'ai vu, il est sympa »_ écrivit un autre membre.  
_« Merci »_ répondit alors Fanny, non habituée à ce genre de remarques.

_« hey, on est en train de faire une scène pour halloween, tu veux nous aider ? »_ demanda la modératrice.  
_« Je veux bien, mais je n'ai jamais fait de scène… »  
« pas de soucis ! C'est comme la modélisation mais à la place des cubes, tu déplaces et oriente des modèles et des maps !_  
_Tiens tape sur le chat /open 43225, la scène s'ouvrira automatiquement, tu n'auras pas besoin de la rechercher »_

Fanny tapa alors la commande "_/open 43225_"

Élément après élément, asset après asset, elle vit un énorme chantier apparaître :  
L'ensemble était entouré d'un énorme cube violet qui faisait office de ciel. Il y avait des arbres morts, un château hanté (?), et bien-sûr des loups-garous et des zombies qui ont été recyclés à partir de vieux modèles exposés au CH. En parallèle, certaines personnes créaient de nouveaux modèles, d'autres réalisaient une map pour les intégrer, d'autres s'occupaient d'agencer et d'harmoniser et enfin certaines personnes encadraient le tout.

_« Wow, cela vous a pris combien de temps pour faire tout ça ? »_ demanda Fanny.

_« Une heure, mais avec toi ça ira encore plus vite ! :p »_ répondit un certain Pelote.  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne trouves pas comment aider, on te trouvera une place._  
_Pas besoin de compétences, la bonne volonté et le plaisir de partager en direct suffira._


	4. Efforts communs, plaisir collectif

Parmi les différents joueurs présents sur la scène "Halloween", quelqu'un s'occupait de placer un arbre sur chaque case rouge indiquée par le créateur de la map. Etant donné qu'il en avait pour longtemps, la scène contenant une véritable forêt, Fanny décida de l'épauler. La tâche était plutôt simple : il suffisait de dupliquer un _Game Object_ contenant le modèle "Arbre" puis de déplacer le Game Object sur la case indiquée.

La seule vraie différence avec la modélisation, c'était qu'à la place des cubes, on disposait des assets créés au préalable. Ces assets pouvaient être des _models_ (modèles), des _maps_ (cartes), mais aussi des comportements scriptés, des propriétés physiques et diverses choses dont Fanny ignorait encore la définition. Fanny trouva une technique pour dupliquer plusieurs Game Object ce qui permit à elle et à son collègue de l'instant de finir rapidement et de passer à autre chose.

_« Ah, mais je pourrais ajouter mon Mog »  
_En effet, la créature que Fanny avait précédemment créé possédait des ailes semblables à celles des chauves-souris ce qui collait plutôt bien à l'ambiance. Elle créa alors un Game Object et y associa le modèle "Mog". Ensuite, elle le déplaça à l'entrée de ce qui semblait être un château hanté car les Mogs vivent généralement dans des endroits obscurs.

Pelote écrivit : _« Nice touch. »_  
L'ajout de la créature était une initiative qui semblait lui convenir.  
Il était vrai qu'avec un peu d'imagination et la volonté de s'intégrer, n'importe qui pouvait se trouver une place dans des projets demandant une palette suffisamment large de connaissances.

Une personne fit une annonce sur le chat : il demandait davantage de main d'œuvre pour disposer les blocs du cimetière. Fanny se rendit alors sur l'asset associé. Elle remarqua un système de cubes colorés dont le fonctionnement était très similaire au mode créatif de Minecraft : un bouton de la souris permettait de poser des blocs, un autre permettait d'en retirer. Contrairement à Minecraft, tout était plus rapide : il suffisait de maintenir le bouton de pose enfoncé et de _balayer_ avec la souris. Il y avait également un système permettant de poser un pavé de blocs mais Pelote déconseillait son utilisation aux novices car elle pouvait facilement causer des dégâts.

Pour éviter les éventuels dégâts, un membre fit une révision de la carte. Chaque révision était une sauvegarde de l'état actuel et en cas de bêtise ou de vandalisme (couramment appelé _grief_), il était possible de revenir à un état antérieur comme si rien ne s'était passé.

L'organisateur de la carte, alias le _Textureur_ dit alors :  
_« Faites ce que vous voulez, mais restez cohérents entre vous, ne mélangez pas les couleurs et les tailles et utilisez uniquement les blocs que je vais vous créer. »_

Pour commencer, il fallait un sol, pour cela il avait commencé à texturer trois blocs : l'herbe, la terre, et les pavés. Les _mappeurs_ commencèrent alors par poser un plan d'herbe, certains firent la course à celui qui poserait les blocs le plus vite. Quelques secondes plus tard, certains prirent l'initiative de faire des allées en remplaçant certains blocs d'herbe par des blocs de pavé. Uniquement en s'observant, ils décidèrent de manière consensuelle de remplacer les blocs d'herbe par des blocs de terre s'ils étaient trop éloignés des pavés. Certaines personnes utilisèrent les blocs de pavé en hauteur pour délimiter le périmètre du cimetière. Le Textureur demanda de ne pas trop en mettre car il créera une texture dédiée aux murs, il faudra alors remplacer les blocs. A l'extérieur du cimetière, une personne décida de poser aléatoirement des blocs d'herbe et de terre, parfois en faisant des monticules, pour créer un contraste entre le cimetière qui était entretenu et l'extérieur qui ne l'était pas.

L'évolution de la map était sympathique à regarder, il y avait des idées à tous les coins du cimetière. Ce qui était le plus impressionnant, c'était de voir l'herbe, la terre et les pavés prendre forme au fur et à mesure que le Textureur les dessinait. Le Textureur semblait être doué en pixel-art mais il utilisait une palette de couleurs basique afin que les couleurs soient compatibles à celles des modèles de la scène d'Halloween. Il touchait peut-être là à une des limites de la création participative : il fallait que chacun membre respecte un style général qui n'était parfois pas défini ou consenti en avance.

_« Plus un projet est grand, plus les participants doivent prendre en compte ce qui a été fait autour d'eux, ce qui demande du temps et de l'investissement »_ disait Pelote.  
_« CraftStudio, c'est fondamentalement collaboratif, il faut des gens pour orchestrer l'effort collectif. Mais ça rapporte, ça permet d'aller vite et de s'amuser en même temps. »_

Fanny fit une remarque : _« Je n'imagine même pas ce qui se produirait si on rassemblait 1000 personnes motivés par la même chose au sein du même projet…»_

_« 1000, tu rêves un peu, mais ça serait cool, ouais. »_ remarqua Pelote.

Il ajouta : _« Peut-être qu'avec des pouvoirs plus souples d'instruction et de modération, ce genre de développement collectif sera possible. »_


	5. D'abord, rassemblons

Hier fut une grande journée : après avoir terminé la scène collective spéciale Halloween, les initiateurs du projet avaient posté des screenshots sur différents réseaux sociaux tels de Twitter, Reddit et les forums de CraftStudio. Les screenshots avaient été beaucoup partagés ce qui poussa quelques personnes à s'inscrire sur CraftStudio afin de pouvoir observer directement la scène.

Très satisfaite de cette expérience, Fanny prit l'objectif de faire découvrir CraftStudio à son amie du lycée. Elle se disait que si elle appréciait CraftStudio, il était possible que d'autres personnes n'attendaient que de découvrir ce jeu pour l'apprécier.

_« Hey Clotilde, j'ai des trucs à te montrer »_ dit Fanny en sortant son portable de sa poche.

Elle continua :_ « Tout d'abord, tu sais ce que c'est ? »_ demanda-t-elle en montrant son Mog.

_- Ah… c'est pas un de ces trucs de Final Fantasy ? C'est tout cubique, ça vient pas d'un vieux jeu sur une vieille console ?_

_- Ouais, c'est un Mog, mais c'est pas d'un jeu, c'est moi qui l'aie fait. Enfin, c'est cool que tu aie reconnu._

_- T'es sérieuse ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Tu m'avais caché que tu savais créer des objets en 3D._

_- Haha, merci. Moi-même j'ignorais que je pouvais faire ça. En fait c'était plutôt simple, le plus dur était de trouver le logiciel qui allait._  
_Attends, j'ai d'autres photos à te montrer…_

Fanny montra alors les screenshots du cimetière et de la scène. Clotilde demanda à Fanny si elle aimait la saga Twilight, ce qu'elle nia sèchement : non, le thème "gothique" n'avait été choisi que parce qu'Halloween approchait.

_- Là aussi tu as fait tout toi-même ?_ s'interrogea Clotilde

_- Non, pas là. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses. Si tu regardes bien, chaque objet a un style différent. dit-elle en faisant défiler les photos._  
_C'était un projet collectif, j'ai fait ça avec plein de gens._  
_Tu vois ce potiron ? C'est moi._

_- Ah… avec tes amis virtuels ?_

_- Non, ce sont des gens que j'ai découvert grâce au logiciel. On était là et on a fait ça._

_- C'est assez intéressant en effet._  
_Au fait, que penses-tu de ma nouvelle chemise ?_

Fanny se rendit compte que ça ne bougeait pas Clotilde plus que ça. Clotilde ne lui avait pas encore demandé le nom du jeu. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans son exposé ? N'avait-elle pas assez insisté sur le fait que le logiciel était accessible à tous ? Que malgré que le fait que ça soit un "logiciel", c'était aussi un "jeu" ?

Était-elle vexée que Fanny aille jouer avec des inconnus plutôt qu'avec elle ?

Peut-être qu'en fait, ce qu'aimait son « amie » ne l'intéressaient pas.

De toutes évidences, Fanny ne considérait pas vraiment Clotilde comme une amie. Le fait qu'il leur arrivait parfois de discuter était seulement une coïncidence du fait qu'elles étaient dans la même classe et que jusqu'à récemment, Clotilde n'était pas tout le temps accaparée par un groupe d'amis.

Il était évident que Fanny avait plus d'affinités avec certains inconnus sur Twitter qu'elle ne connaissait pas physiquement, mais qu'au moins elle avait pu choisir parmi un très large échantillon.

_« Coucou les filles ! Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? »_ demanda Bastien en se rapprochant.  
Bastien, ou le beau-gosse du lycée, pencha sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule de Clotilde.

_« Fanny était en train de me montrer des trucs qu'elle a créé »_ répondit Clotilde.

_« Ah, c'est Minecraft ! Je savais que tu étais une geek Fanny, J'EN ETAIS SÛR »_ s'exclama Bastien.

_« Hum… »_

Trois secondes plus tard, Bastien ajouta :

_« Hey Clotilde, il y a Matt qui organise un goûter à la salle 216. Tu veux venir ? Il y a du coca.»_

_« Ah bon ? Trop cool ! »_ répondit Clotilde.

Clotilde ajouta : _« Ok, je te laisse Fanny, a+ ! »_

Et ils partirent avec un sourire détendu.

_« … »_

Un garçon qui était assis trois places à gauche de Fanny avait tout entendu. Quand Bastien et Clotilde n'étaient plus à vue, il ferma son libre et demanda.

_« Bonjour, au fait, tu parlais de quoi avec les deux autres ? » _

_« Ah ? De CraftStudio. C'est un logiciel pour faire des jeux. »_ répondit la fille de surprise

_« Wow, tu fais des jeux. Génial ! Tu fais comment ? Moi aussi j'ai essayé d'en faire quand j'étais au collège. » s'enthousiasma le garçon._

_« Euh, à vrai dire je ne me suis pas encore lancé dans un projet, j'apprends encore à utiliser le logiciel, mais c'est plutôt facile. »_

Fanny montra alors ses photos au garçon…

La sonnerie signifiant la reprise des cours retentit.

_« Donc, tu dis que ça s'appelle CraftStudio ? »_

_« Oui c'est ça. »_

_« Ok, je regarderais ce soir._  
_Au fait, je m'appelle Samuel.»_


End file.
